User talk:Oriana2003love
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kiwi Tiki Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BeaNOwl (talk) 21:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Uh, hi there. Was that comment at the video page directed towards me...? If so, I only have one question about that. Why? ''Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Um... Thanks? Why are you saying this? Cherryberry1456 (talk) 00:36, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Cherry here. I know you're new here, so I'm just warning you this. Your trivia that you add... Um, that really isn't trivia. There are categories down by the comments that tell you what hairstyles the dolls have, so you don't need to add who else shares their hairstyle in the trivia section. And if you could please capitalize your words, that would be nice too, since the wiki tries to look professional. And making blog posts that are irrelevant to Lalaloopsy isn't what the admins like, the forums or chatroom may be a better place to take that. Happy editing, from Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I apriciate you are a fan from me on YT but please don't steal my photos, just download my downladables. Thank you! (Lalaloopsy9990 (talk) 23:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC)) That's actually a pretty bad way to earn a badge. You should try to earn badges naturally; if you try too hard to get them you get people angry with you for making useless edits. We're getting some new characters now, maybe you could start helping out on their articles once we get more info on them. But ''please, only add real trivia and facts and not just random stuff. And if it's customs you want to talk about, there's a fanon wiki for that linked on the main page of this wiki. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 13:53, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm Lenneh.You may already know me because I rollback a lot of your bad edits. I have messaged you on your talk page to ask you to do the following: 1. Stop adding unofficial images to pages 2. Stop adding random trivia to pages. I hope you will read this letter and take in consideration what I have said. Its not nice for anybody to keep rolling back your edits. I understand that you are trying for a badge but maybe you should add edits pictures and trivia when needed and not add random trivia to about 20 pages in 10 minuets. Half of the things you add are , quite frankly , no use to anybody. Again, I understand your going for a badge but posting many unneeded edits ruins a page and annoys people. I think you have had a message about this from another user yet it seems you haven't bothered taking anything in so I decided to send you a message myself. We have no problems with you as a person, but as an editor, quite frankly, we wish you would stop. If you are going to edit, you should make good edits that are worth while. Thanks for reading, if you even bother to. Lenneh (talk) 23:07, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Um, hello. Please don't get upset, but would you please watch your edits a little better? It isn't that they are badly wrote or anything, but they're not actually good trivia factors to be added. I've had a few members come to me to inform me of how annoyed they are that they need to keep fixing the pages. But trust me when I say that you're not in any trouble. This is a simple reminder/warning if you will. I'm not going to yell or berate you for a mistake and I know you just want to help out. Also, fan images (the really cute Bubbles one for instance) are not allowed on official pages. But you can show them off on your userpage or blog entries. Chrismh (talk) 01:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm still getting complains that you're not doing so good. I know you just want to help but you're kind of causing a lot of members annoyance. Before you do anymore edits, would you please ask me first? That way I can approve of it and then you can submit the edit. Chrismh (talk) 01:39, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I believe I have given you a few warnings that you are spamming here. Are you just doing this to earn badges or do you not know better? I'm not trying to yell at you but it's clear that you're doing it on purpose now. I'm going to have to give you a small banning if you do one more thing that doesn't agree with the wikia's rules. Chrismh (talk) 13:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC) If you really want to help out then stop spamming the place by making un-needed, unessesary blog entries. I am happy you wish to be a part of this community but you're only making things difficult. I gave you enough warnings but I'm giving you one, FINAL warning. I will ban you if you make another useless blog entry or spam by putting a useless comment somewhere. You may say helping out, and you are doing DECENT edits, but most of them are wrong, incorrect, or just spam/bad/not providing much. To us it just looks like you're doing anything to raise your edit count. That is also a rule against most wikia. Chrismh (talk) 10:40, November 24, 2013 (UTC) PLZ DONT BAN ME!! :( Oriana2003love (talk) 15:40, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Oriana